Niemals mehr als das
by Akuma no Amy
Summary: Ich liebe dich!" - "Sehnst du dich nach Slytherins? Ich kann dich empfehlen." - "Deine Worte haben mein Herz durchbohrt wie jetzt dieser Dolch, der Schmerz ist derselbe.."
1. Party and Rain

Teil: 1/?

Autor: Akuma no Amy / RainbowAmy

Email: DarklightAmygmx.at

Warnung: an erster Stelle: SLASH! Wers nicht mag.. zeigt auf Zurück-Button sap, lime, lemon, twincest hints (?), hetero, dark

Disclaimer: Ron gehört mir!!! muahahahaahha (Gut in manchen Fällen auch Draco oder Tom! duckt sich weg) Erfunden hat ihn allerdings J.K.R. und auch die anderen Charas smile Ich mach hiermit kein Geld, aber das liegt wohl eher daran das hierfür niemand zahlen würde lol

Note: Allora.. im ersten Kapitel geht's noch lieb und nett zu... Im ersten! muahahahaha evil laugh Ihr werdet noch sehen was auf euch zukommt! g

Niemals mehr als das 1 / ?

Der große, gemütliche Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors war geschmückt wie immer, die Wände strahlten in kräftigen Rot, der typischen Farbe ihres Hauses und in verschiedenen Rahmen geschützte Bilder ehemaliger Gryffindors bildeten ein interessantes Muster auf dem roten Hintergrund.

Die Hexen und Zauberer waren gemalt oder fotografiert, posierten gemeinsam mit ihren Freunden vor der Kamera, waren tiefgebeugt über Stapel von Büchern, benötigt für ihre teils äußerst verzwickten Hausaufgaben, oder genossen einfach alleine oder zu mehreren die gemütliche Stimmung, welche das prasselnde Feuer in den beiden Kaminen an den kühlen Abenden stets, zusammen mit den warmen Farben verbreitete. Erstklässler, Viertklässler und Siebtklässler, die sich gerade auf ihre Abschlussprüfungen vorbereiteten, waren hier verewigt, Schüler die noch in Hogwarts die magischen Künste erlernten, aber auch frühere Generationen die schon längst ihre eigenen Kinder auf die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei schickten, wieder andere die schon graue Haare besaßen und von Jugenderinnerungen träumten, von Streichen die sie den Professoren spielten und von den beliebten Ausgängen nach Hogsmead, Besuche der Heulenden Hütte, die nichts von ihrer Gruseligkeit eingebüßt hatte obwohl dort seit Jahren Ruhe herrschte, und Einkäufe im Honigtopf, die stets sowohl für die Augen, als auch für den Magen, der selbstverständlich niemals zu voll sein konnte für die Köstlichkeiten, die hauseigenen Süßigkeiten, deren Rezepte nur den Besitzern des Honigtopfes selbst und einigen, wenigen Angestellten bekannt waren, ein Hochgenuss, selbst Schüler die noch ihre Unterrichtsjahre in der Zeit verbrachten als Hogwarts noch nicht das alte Schloss war, sondern neu errichtet und noch von Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor und Helga Hufflepuff selbst unterrichtet wurde, lächelten mit gemalten Gesichtern auf ihre Nachfahren und die anderen, fröhlich und lärmend feiernden Jugendlichen hinunter, die sich zu einem ganz besonderen Anlass hier alle versammelt hatten.

Man erkannte Ravenclaws in der Menge und auch Hufflepuffs, gemischt mit den Gryffindors, in deren Gemeinschaftsraum das ganze schließlich stattfand. Bunte Girlanden schmückten beide Kaminsimse, teilten sich ihren Platz mit großen Krügen voller gekühlten Kürbissaft, die sich durch einen praktischen Zauber von selbst wieder füllten, wenn ein Schüler sich den letzten Schluck in einen der bereitstehenden Becher goss. Einige der Tische, die normalerweise mit Büchern, bekritzelten Pergamentrollen, Tintenfässern und kaputten Federn beladen waren, wurden in der Vorbereitung zusammengeschoben, bildeten so jetzt eine Tafel, gefüllt mit leckeren Gerichten, zubereitet von den Hauselfen Hogwarts, und haufenweise frische Schokofrösche, Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung, Drops die einem nach dem Verzehr für einige Stunden die Haare färbten, langen Gummischlangen, die sich manchmal bei Berührung in echte verwandelten, weswegen die ängstlicheren unter den Gästen des Festes diese lieber mieden, und anderer Süßkram, frisch auf geheime Weise aus Hogsmead geholt, ebenso wie die unzähligen Flaschen an Butterbier, die einen ganzen Tisch für sich alleine beanspruchten. Selbst die Decke war zu diesem Anlass verzaubert worden, gemeinsam hatten einige der Hogwartsschüler, die geschickt im Umgang mit Zaubersprüchen waren, ein in allen Farben schillerndes und immer wieder neue Formen bildendes Feuerwerk geschaffen, das funkensprühend genau über den Köpfen der Feiernden zu explodieren schien.

In einer Ecke schließlich war eine kleine Bühne errichtet worden, auf der ein paar Freunde, die ihre Instrumente gut beherrschten und auch keine schlechten Stimmen hatten, die für ein eine Party notwendige Musik lieferten. Mittelpunkt des Ganzen waren Fred und George, die ihren gemeinsamen siebzehnten Geburtstag feierten, ihren sechsten in Hogwarts, und die von ihnen stets veranstalten Partys waren jetzt schon legendär, so viele Geschichten und teilweise widersprüchliche Erzählungen rankten sich um diese. Die beiden hatten es sogar geschafft eine Genehmigung für die Feier zu bekommen – nicht aber für die trotzdem über einen der vielen ihnen bekannten Geheimgänge besorgten Süßigkeiten und das Butterbier – da Professor Mc Gonagall nicht wieder all den Ärger wollte, mit dem sie sich als Hauslehrerin Gryffindors herumschlagen musste, wenn sie die muntere Runde störte, da sie gegen die Regeln verstießen, wie es in all den Jahren davor passiert war. Und deshalb erlaubte die Professorin es dieses Jahr gleich, rettete sich so vor der Pflicht aufpassen zu müssen, stellte als einzige Bedingung, das dieses Spektakel an einem Wochenende stattfand, damit sich alle ihrer Schüler danach ausschlafen konnten.

Auf einer extra für diesen Zweck freigehaltenen Fläche, tanzten wild durcheinander gewürfelt einige der Anwesenden, entweder in Paaren oder alleine, zu dem Lied das die Band gerade spielte, während andere sich um die beiden rothaarigen Zwillinge gescharrt hatten und beobachten wie diese ein Paket nach dem anderen aus dem beachtlich großen Haufen zogen, es schüttelten und dem Klang lauschten, daran rochen und eines sogar anzünden wollten um herauszufinden was sich unter dem Geschenkspapier verbarg, bevor sie es öffneten und gemeinsam laut und in gewohnt frechen Sprüchen dazu ihre Meinung kundtaten.

„Was sagst du zu diesem George? Ein verdächtiges Objekt?"fragte Fred grinsend seinen Zwilling, lauschte auf das leise Rascheln des Inhalts.

„Mhm... Es ist eher verdächtig naheliegend das der Schenker wenig Geld zur Verfügung hatte.. möglicherweise einer unserer Geschwister!"antwortete der, nachdem er mit Kennerblick das geblümte, schon einmal benutzte Papier musterte, klein neben einer violetten Blume die Unterschrift seiner kleinen Schwester fand, die jemand einmal durchgestrichen hatte.

Ungeduldig rissen die beiden die Verpackung auf und enthüllten ein Quidditchübungsset, das von eigentlich sieben kleinen Miniaturbesen nur noch zwei beinhaltete und dazu einen kleinen Quaffel, zwei dazupassende Klatscher und einen winzigen, ehemals goldenen Schnatz, der jetzt in schmutzigen grau nicht mehr ganz so schnell wie früher innerhalb der kleinen Schachtel herumflog, die für das Quidditchfeld stand. Darauf lag ein Zettel mit Glückwünschen von ihrem Bruder Ron und einer kurzen, handgeschriebenen Betriebsanleitung. „Danke kleiner Bruder!" bedankten sich die beiden bei ihm, George der mehr in seiner Nähe stand klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter und unterließ es über dieses Geschenk Witze zu machen, ebenso sein Bruder. Ron lächelte nur schwach, war heute und auch die letzten Tage viel ruhiger als man es von ihm gewohnt war, obwohl es dennoch niemanden aufzufallen schien.

Als sich die beiden Zwillinge dem nächsten Geschenk zuwandten und rätselten um was es sich hierbei handeln konnte, nützte der kleine Rotschopf die Gelegenheit um sich nach seinen besten Freunden umzusehen, die er überraschenderweise beide auf der Tanzfläche wiederfand, er grinste da Hermine noch am gestrigen Abend behauptet hatte, sie würde"Hogwarts – Eine Geschichte"auf das Fest mitbringen um darin zulesen, was sie aber anscheinend doch nicht gemacht hatte, da sie eng mit einem etwas gleichaltrigen Jungen aus Ravenclaw tanzte. Harry tanzte ebenfalls mit einem Jungen, der ohne seine Uniform zur Party gekommen war, so dass Ron ihn keinem Haus zuteilen konnte, sich aber sicher war dieses Gesicht und die schwarzen haare schon einmal gesehen zu haben.

Er seufzte einmal leise, seine Freunde wollte er in dieser Situation wirklich nicht stören, vor allem da sie sehr glücklich damit wirkten und beide ihren Tanzpartner anlächelten.

Sich von der Musik etwas entfernend, stoppte Ron am Büffet, eigentlich ganz froh das er alleine sein konnte und so keine gute Laune vortäuschen musste, und suchte sich mit einem schnell mit allerlei Leckereien beladenen Teller einen freien Polstersessel nahe dem Portraiteingangs, eine eher ruhige Ecke da noch niemand daran dachte zu gehen. Still das eben geholte Essen langsam in seinen Magen befördernd, machte der Rothaarige es sich bequem, war froh dem Trubel etwas entronnen zu sein und hing wieder seinen seit Tagen nur um eines kreisenden Gedanken nach, ignorierte das Fest auf das er ohnehin nur gekommen war damit Harry und Hermine sich amüsieren konnten ohne sich um ihn Sorgen zu müssen und um seinen älteren Zwillingsbrüdern ihr Geschenk zu überreichen.

Doch irgendetwas oder irgendjemand schien es nicht gut mit Ron zu meinen, nachdem dieser gerade seinen Teller und eine Flasche Butterbier geleert hatte und sich überlegte wie er sich alleine in den Jungenschlafsaal schleichen konnte zog ein sich wild küssendes Pärchen an ihm vorbei und öffnete, noch immer nicht von einander lassen könnend das Portraitloch um sich dadurch an ein ruhigeres Plätzchen zurückziehen zu können. Kurz nach dem Paar erschien ein deutlich angeheiterter Seamus Finnigan, ihm folgenden Dean Thomas, die ihn sofort beide halbbesorgt musterten, als sie ihn hier ganz alleine in der Ecke fanden.

„Hey Ron, du wirst doch hier nicht Trübsal blasen während deine älteren Brüder die Party des Jahrhunderts geben?"fragte sofort Seamus und beugte sich zu Ron hinunter, der so ganz deutlich seinen Atem roch, der verriet was Seamus bis jetzt getrunken hatte. Er rümpfte leicht die Nasse und wich ein Stückchen zurück, überlegte fieberhaft was er auf diese Frage antworten sollte ohne sofort zu verraten, warum er alleine hier saß und nachdachte und nicht, wie genug andere, den speziellen Zauber des Abends nutze um sich unauffällig seinen Schwarm zu nähern, der in seinem Fall aber gar nicht eingeladen worden war da keiner – weder aus seinem Haus, noch aus den anderen – einen Slytherin auf der Feier sehen wollte.

Ron blieb keine Zeit mehr weiter nachzudenken, Dean trat jetzt hinter Seamus hervor und fixierte den Polstersessel neben Ron, was verriet das er eindeutig schon mehr getrunken hatte als nur Kürbiskernsaft und auch mehr als sein Freund, der den jüngsten Weasleysohn mit einer Mischung aus Besorgnis und Verwunderung musterte, nicht verstehen konnte warum dieser das grandiose Fest seiner älteren Brüder, die sich in diesem Jahr wiedereinmal selbst übertroffen hatten, nicht genoss und sich mit den anderen amüsierte.

„Ich würde sagen unser kleiner Ron hier hat sich verliebt und ihm geht das Objekt seiner Begierde nicht aus den Kopf, deswegen hockt er hier alleine herum!"brachte der Dunkelhäutige erstaunlich klar formuliert das Thema auf den Punkt und sah den immer noch leeren Polstersessel wissend an.

Prompt fühlte sich Ron ertappt, obwohl Dean genau an ihm vorbeisah, ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich auf seine Wangen und er beeilte sich etwas schlagfertiges zu antworten um nicht das Gerücht entstehen zu lassen er sei verliebt, was in dem Fall endlich einmal ein wahres Gerücht währe.

„Ich soll jemanden lieben? Ich doch nicht. Genauso wenig wie du mit Seamus zusammen bist!"konterte Ron sah zuerst fragend dann unsicher auf Seamus, der sich genau diesen Augenblick aussuchte um verdächtig zu kichern anzufangen.

Dean sagte dazu erst einmal nichts, ließ das immer noch anhaltende Kichern für sich sprechen, zeigte dabei auf den roten Sessel.

„Ron ist verliebt! Jetzt steht es fest!"verkündete er feixend, worauf Ron leicht zusammenzuckte und ihm anzischte, verhindern wollte das es die ganzen Feiernden hörten und Fred und George Witze über ihn rissen, die in solchen Angelegenheiten nicht einmal Erbarmen mit ihren Brüdern hatten und schon Percy wochenlang aufgezogen hatten als dieser seine Beziehung mit Penelope Clearwater öffentlich machte.

„Halt gefälligst deine Klappe! Niemand weiß es und so soll es, wenn es nach mir geht, auch bleiben!"

Leicht aufkeimender Ärger war in den ansonst sanften, strahlend hellblauen Augen zu erkennen und er fixierte die beiden, sich wünschend das er schon bevor sie ihn finden konnten in den Schlafsaal geschlichen wäre um dort vor sich hin zu träumen.

Seamus, etwas taktvoller als sein Freund, blickte ihn fragend und nachdenklich an.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern das du in all den Jahren mit jemanden etwas gehabt hättest... Hast du es der Person denn überhaupt schon gestanden, ich meine deine Liebe?"

Damit traf er einen Punkt, den Ron lieber unangetastet gelassen hätte. Das Problem alles zu erzählen kannte er schon, schlug er sich doch seit einiger Zeit mit der Tatsache herum das er keine Ahnung hatte in welchen Situation und vor allem wie er seine Liebe in Worte fassen sollte. Errötend und so die Gesichtsfarbe an seine Haarfarbe annähernd, schüttelte er langsam seinen Kopf und spielte dabei mit einer der Kordeln herum, die an dem dunkelroten Polstersessel befestigt waren, um sich von seiner plötzlichen Nervosität abzulenken. Sein Mitschüler lächelte ihn aufmunternd an, während er seinem Freund erklärte das er gerade deutlich an Ron vorbeisah, worauf Dean jetzt endlich in die richtige Richtung blickte, gleich die Gelegenheit nutze um einen Ratschlag zu geben.

„Niemand von uns kann Gedanken lesen! Obwohl wir zaubern können zählt das nicht zudem uns möglichen. Aussprechen oder es von mir aus auch aufschreiben musst du es schon!"

Ron nickte nur, damit hatte er ja schließlich absolut Recht... Manchmal wünschte er sich aber ein bestimmter Zauberer würde Gedanken lesen können und ihm so die Peinlichkeit ersparen es ihm zu sagen. Gerade wollte er antworten, als er sprachlos feststellte das Seamus ihn doch tatsächlich mit Hilfe von Dean auf die Tanzfläche gezogen hatte und er sich scheinbar nicht einmal gewehrt hatte.

„Was..?!" brachte Ron verwirrt hervor, sah um sich und konnte nur glückliche Gesichter um sich sehen, die verschwitz aber froh lächelten, ihre Körper im Takt der Musik bewegten und sich herrlich mit ihren jeweiligen Tanzpartnern – die teilweise auch mehr als das waren – amüsierten.

Neben ihnen tanze ein Mädchen mit langen, hellbraunen Haaren, die mit ihr zur Musik schwangen, sie wirkte entspannt und völlig losgelöst, als hätte sie ihre Probleme in diesem Moment vergessen und konzentrierte sich nur auf das Gefühl das sie jetzt gerade durchströmte.

„Versuch doch wenigstens die Zeit alleine ein bisschen zu mögen, wie dieses Mädchen hier. Du kannst nicht über eine Sache urteilen ohne vorher einen versuch zu machen, oder?"riet ihm Seamus freundlich bevor sein Freund ihn am Arm zu den Tanzenden zog und sie nach kurzem im gleichen Rhythmus eng umschlungen zu einem eher ruhigen Lied tanzten.

Ron dachte über die Worte nach, blickte um sich und sah jetzt nur Paare, selbst das braunhaarige Mädchen lehnte gerade den Kopf an die Schulter eines etwas größeren Jungen, der die Arme auf ihren Rücken gelegt hatte und mit ihr leicht zu der Musik hin und her wiegte, sich dabei fast nicht von der Stelle bewegte. Plötzlich spürte Ron einen leichten Schmerz an der Seite, als wäre etwas dagegen gestoßen und als er staunt aufsah entschuldigte sich gerade ein Pärchen bei ihm, das in ihn hineingetanzt war.

„Kein Problem.."murmelte er leise, lächelte schief, was mehr einer gequälten Grimasse gleich kam und entfernte sich dann langsam, Schritt für Schritt, von der Band - die jetzt wieder etwas schnelleres spielte - und den Tanzenden.

Völlig unbemerkt gelang es Ron bis zur Treppe, die hoch zum Jungenschlafsaal der fünften Klasse führte, zu kommen und einige Stufen hinaufzusteigen, bevor er abrupt stehen blieb und sich nochmals der Party zuwandte. Unter ihm war die Feier noch im vollen Gange, die Schüler strömten zu der zusammengeschobenen Tafel auf der das Büffet aufgebaut war und beluden sich ihre Teller, wie er selbst es vor kurzen getan hatte, dennoch wurde nichts leer da die Hauselfen in der Küche eifrig am brutzeln und backen waren und die Speisen über einen nur diesen Abend gültigen Zauber auf den Tisch schickten, ähnlich dem der auf den Haustischen in der Großen Halle lag. Bei einigen der Gäste konnte man erkennen das sie schon einiges an hochprozentigen getrunken hatten und genug andere amüsierten sich auch blenden ohne irgendwelche berauschenden Getränke.

Ein Tisch gehörte immer noch Fred und George, die mit unzähligen Freunden ihre Geschenke auf ihre Partytauglichkeit testeten, was das geschenkte Buch von Hermine nicht unbedingt war. In die dem entgegengesetzte Ecke waren fast sämtliche Sofas geschoben worden und viele Pärchen kuschelten dort miteinander, aber auch Gruppen von Freunden hatten es sich dort gemütlich gemacht und plauderten miteinander, ihr Lachen schall sogar bis zu ihm herauf.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf, er konnte diese zwar in allen perfekt organisierte Feier nicht genießen! Nicht ohne ihn der bei ihm war... Er seufzte einmal leise, wandte dem Geschehen endgültig den Rücken zu und schritt die wenigen noch verbliebenen Stufen hoch, öffnete die Tür zum Schlafsaal und zögerte nochmals kurz, bevor er in den Raum hineinging und mit der massiven Tür hinter sich auch die Geräusche des Festes und das Lachen, in das er nicht einstimmen konnte, ausschloss.

Nachdenklich ließ der Rothaarige sich auf sein Bett sinken, bemerkte erst jetzt den Regen der in großen Tropfen gegen das Fenster klopfte und damit ein fast gleichmäßiges und doch immer variierendes Klangmuster wob, das seinen Ohren angenehm schmeichelte und ihn mit seiner Friedlichkeit langsam einfing. Über ihm war die dunkle Decke, die querlaufenden Balken sie stützen waren alt und hatten sich mit den Jahren verfärbt, taten dennoch ihre zugeteilte Arbeit.

Seien Augen schienen voller Gefühle die wild durcheinander gewirbelt waren, in ihm herrschte Unklarheit und die spiegelte sich auch in den hellblauen Tiefen wieder.

Ein leises Seufzten löste sich von Ron und schwebte langsam zur Decke, verklang in den ansonsten nur vom gleichmäßigen Trommeln der Regentropfen durchzogenen Raum. Langsam setzte er sich auf und fasste neben sein Bett um die Lade in seinem Nachttischkästchen zu öffnen und Pergament und eine etwas mitgenommen anmutende Feder herauszuholen. Er wollte Deans Rat befolgen, den plötzlich überraschend aufgetauchten Mut nutzen und einen Brief schreiben, in den er seine Gefühle klarstellen würde, da er sich sicher war niemals auch nur ein Wort herauszubekommen wenn er dem Slytherin, der ihn bis in seine Träume verfolgte, gegenüberstand.

Auf dem Bauch liegend, kaute Ron auf seiner Feder herum, grübelte über den Inhalt des Briefes und betrachte das Pergamentblatt, das bis auf die zwei Wörter ‚Hallo Draco' noch leer war.

ti bi ci g 


	2. Malfoy and Poison

**Teil**: 2/?

**Autor**: Akuma no Amy / RainbowAmy

**Warnung**: slash, lime, lemon, darkfic

**Disclaimer**: Alles meins!!! MUHAHAHAH! Okay okay... HP gehört natürlich J.K. Rowling.. mir gehört aber diese Geschichte und ich schreibe was ich will!

**Kommentar**: Wie viele Teile es exakt werden weiß ich noch nicht.. ich hab zwar so den roten Faden des Plots, aber es kommt immer mal was dazwischen, lasst euch also überraschen

Daaaaaaaaanke für die vielen Kommentare! Ich hab mich so gefreut – bei jedem von ihnen!! Normalerweise krieg ich nie so viele.. und so schnell..

- Sweet-Dreams2: Du hattest das erste Kommi und ich hab mich total gefreut.. strahlt Und die Sache mit den Absätzen besonders, ich bemühe mich da jedes Mal und das es wem auffällt freut mich!!

- Anna: Danke Süße!! flausch Dein Riwu war auch total süß :3 strahl Ich musste so lachen! Und wenn dir Dean & Seamus gefallen, vielleicht kommt da noch was.. g Hoffentlich hat Ron nicht auf deine Ratschläge gehört! kicha

- Zan: Auch dein Kommi hat mich sehr gefreut So schöne kriegt sicher jeder Autor gern! smile

- Tigerlilly2063: Ganz deiner Meinung! Es gibt definitiv total wenige deutsche zu ihnen.. aber da die beiden mein Fav-Pairing sind muss ich das natürlich ändern g Wegen Dean & Seamus verweise ich auf meinen Kommentar bei Anna! Und wegen dem Brief, wenn ich das jetzt verrate ist doch die Spannung weg, oder?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Große Halle war still, auf jeden Fall im Vergleich zu der sonstigen Geschäftigkeit, dem Gerede und Gelächter das frühmorgens eher von Gähnen und müden Schweigen ersetzt wurde. Die versammelten Schüler waren alle noch halb in ihren Träumen versunken, wachten erst langsam auf oder schliefen sogar wie ein blondes Mädchen aus Hufflepuff mit dem Kopf auf dem Tisch.  
Die verzauberte Decke, die ein Abbild des Himmels darstellte, war wolkenlos und strahlend blau, ließ unbarmherzig die hellen Sonnenstrahlen auf die Schüler scheinen um sie aus ihrem fast tranceartigen Zustand zu reißen.

Es war Montagmorgens, zwei Tage nach der besten Feier die Fred und George jemals organisiert hatten und alle, egal ob anwesend oder nicht, sprachen darüber, im Falle der Slytherins aber nicht ganz so begeistert, sondern eher abwertend und spöttisch. Niemals hätte jemand aus dem Haus, dessen Tier eine Schlange war, einem Weasley zugestanden etwas gut gemacht zu haben, zu tief war die Ablehnung dieser Familie seit Kindestagen in ihnen verwurzelt.  
Trotzdem wünschte sich manch einen von ihnen heimlich dabei gewesen zu sein, als von den anderen Tischen die Erzählungen von überladenen Tischen mit Leckereien, Musik und Tanz und den sonstigen Überraschungen der Party herüberklangen. Fast einstimmig waren die Schüler von Hogwarts der Meinung, die beiden Weasley - Zwillinge sollten zu ihrem inoffiziellen Titel „Könige der Streiche' noch den Königstitel der besten Festveranstalter zugesprochen bekommen.

„Die beiden haben sich wirklich wieder einmal selbst übertroffen!" meinte Hermine, den braunen Schopf kurz über den Rand des Buches, indem sie gerade las, erhebend um ihre beiden Freunde anzublicken.  
Harry nickte zustimmend und versuchte mit einem großen Bissen von seinem belegten Brötchen im Mund zu antworten, worauf Hermine ihn schnell zurechtwies. „Harry! Erst schlucken, dann reden."  
Ihr Blick wanderte zu Ron hinüber, der vorher nur leise zustimmend etwas gemurmelt hatte und schon die ganze Zeit nervös die Posteulen, die über die Tische kreisten und Briefe und Pakete ablieferten, beobachtete. Ein leises Seufzen löste sich von den Lippen des Rothaarigen, wusste er doch das der vor kurzem von ihm verfasste Brief in einem weißen, schon etwas zerknitterten Briefumschlag unter seinem Kopfpolster lag und darauf wartete von ihm endlich abgeschickt zu werden. Missmutig rührte er in einer Schüssel bereits ziemlich aufgeweichter Cornflakes und schüttelte verneinend den Kopf als Hermine sich erkundigte ob ihm vielleicht nicht gut war.

„Alles okay Herm.." murmelte Ron leise, sah seine Freundin dabei kaum an und war erstaunt das sie de Lüge sofort glaubte und sich wieder ihrem dicken Buch über Kräuterkunde zuwandte.  
„Ich nehme an einem Wettbewerb für intelligente Junghexen teil!" informierte sie die beiden Jungs, warf Harry dabei einen strafenden Blick zu nicht wieder mit vollen Mund zu sprechen.  
Dieser schluckte bevor er antwortete, stand auf während er sprach und entferne sich nach dem letzten Wort. „Viel Glück Hermine! Ich muss jetzt weg, treffe mich mit.." Den Namen ließ er aus, aber es war offensichtlich das er den schwarzhaarigen Jungen treffen wollte, mit dem er auch auf der Geburttagsfeier der Weasley –Zwillinge getanzt hatte, da ein Junge mit genau dieser Haarfarbe am Eingang der Großen Halle auf ihn wartete.  
Hermine nahm davon keine Notiz, blätterte Seite um Seite in dem dicken Wälzer über Kräuterkunde um und machte sich in ihrer ordentlichen Schrift Notizen dazu auf einer scheinbar immer länger werdenden Pergamentrolle, die neben ihr auf dem Tisch lag.

Der Rothaarige seufzte einmal, strich sich mit einer jahrelang perfektionierten Bewegung eine seiner Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, die dennoch immer wieder vorwitzig zurückfiel, worauf er sie erneut zurückstreichen wird, bog um eine Ecke, die vor allem für Erstklässler gefährlich sein konnte, da in der vorherrschenden Dunkelheit in den Kerkern die schwarzgeflieste Wand kaum zu erkennen war, ein Grund warum bereits einige Leute nähere Bekanntschaft mit ihr gemacht hatten und riss für einen Moment die hellblauen Augen weit auf, bevor er seine Fassung halbwegs wieder erlang, seinen Blick dennoch nicht von dem Schüler lassen konnte der ihm gerade entgegen kam.  
„Malfoy.." flüsterte Ron leise, seine Lippen formten den Namen der sich nicht mehr aus seinem Gedächtnis strichen ließ, fast lautlos sodass der so heißende es nicht vernahm, wie soviel anderes das er ungesagt ließ.  
Dieser blieb stehen als er ihn sah, hob verächtlich eine Augenbraue und ließ den Blick aus eisgrauen Augen, die keine einzige Gefühlsregung verrieten, über den Gryffindor schweifen der so überraschend vor ihm aufgetaucht war.  
„Die Orientierung verloren Weasley? Oder hattest du etwa Sehnsucht nach mir, das du so früh vor Unterrichtsbeginn in die Kerker kommst?"  
Draco war noch einen Schritt näher an ihn herangetreten, grinste amüsiert und genoss es sichtlich zu sehen wie sein Gegenüber nervös wurde, sich leicht ertappt fühlte obwohl der Slytherin dies natürlich nicht wusste, einmal langsam über das aufgenähte Häuseremblem streichend, das in diesem Fall einen Löwen zeigte und in Rot und Gold gehalten war.  
„Sicher..." antwortete dieser leise, schüttelte einmal schnell den Kopf und trat von ihm zurück, brachte einige Schritte zwischen sie beide. „Wovon träumst du eigentlich nachts?!" sagte Ron nur, versuchte es etwas mehr verächtlich und nicht ehrlich interessiert klingen zu lassen, wandte sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung von dem anderen ab und ging in schnellen Schritten auf die Zaubertränkeklasse zu, lehnte sich dort gegen die kühle Wand um sich zu beruhigen und die sanfte Röte die auf seine Wangen getreten war wieder verschwinden zu lassen.

Ohne es selbst ganz zu registrieren legte er seine Hand auf das Gryffindorabzeichen, berührte die Stelle über die vor kurzem noch Draco gestreichelt hatte und seufzte erneut. Leise hörte Ron in seiner Erinnerung die Worte, die ihm am Wochenende Dean zum Rat gegeben hatte und die er immer noch nicht befolgt hatte, einfach nicht den Mut dazu aufbringen konnte.  
Wie denn auch, wenn er jedes Mal völlig aus der Fassung geriet wenn sich dieser bestimmte Slytherin in seiner Nähe sehen ließ? Kein Wunder das Draco ihn für dumm hielt, kaum tauchte er auf fehlten ihm auch alle Worte und er bekam kein einziges mehr heraus, konnte sich dabei nicht mal darauf verlassen das er wenigstens einen intelligenten Eindruck machte, starrte er ihn doch wie hypnotisiert an sobald er ihn sah.

Ron seufzte erneut, langsam kamen die ersten Schüler den Gang zum Zaubertränkesaal entlang, unterhielten sich jetzt deutlich munterer als noch beim Frühstück über die verschiedensten Sachen, ließen den Rothaarigen aufblicken und sich von der Wand lösen, mit einigen anderen Schülern die gerade ebenfalls eintrafen vor der Klasse Aufstellung nehmen.  
Während sie alle auf das erscheinen Professor Snapes warteten beobachte er die Umstehenden etwas, sah meist nach Haus aufgeteilt kleine Grüppchen beieinander stehen und miteinander reden, manche erzählten lautstark etwas und unterstrichen ihre Geschichte mit heftigen Armbewegungen, eine andere Gruppe lauschte einem braunhaarigen Jungen der einen Witz erzählte, worauf allgemeines Lachen ausbrach und wieder andere verglichen noch schnell ihre Hausaufgaben, die sie heute bei Snape abzugeben hatten. Ron zupfte leicht an seinem Umhang, ein untrügliches Zeichen dafür das er nervös oder unsicher war, normalerweise hatte auch er seine Freunde bei sich um sich mit ihnen mit plaudern die Zeit zu vertreiben, aber heute konnte er die beiden nirgends entdecken, weder Harry der sich vor dem Unterricht noch mit diesem fremden Jungen getroffen hatte noch Hermine die nachdem er selbst die Große Halle verließ meinte sie käme bald nach. Mit einem leicht bitteren Geschmack im Mund fragte er sich ob die beiden wohl bereits etwas ahnten und ihn dafür verdammten das er sich ausgerechnet in diesen einen Slytherin verlieben musste, ihm jetzt anfingen aus den Weg zu gehen.  
Fast war sich Ron sicher, aber andererseits.. traute er das Hermine und Harry dann doch nicht zu. Das die beiden etwas dagegen haben würden war klar, aber er glaubte seine beiden Freunde soweit zu kennen um einschätzen zu können das sie ihn nicht gleich aufgeben würden sondern erst mal versucht hätten ihn zu überzeugen seine Meinung zu ändern, ihm irgendjemand anders aus einem der drei übrigen Häuser Hogwarts schmackhaft zu machen.  
Der Gedanke bei einer Nachmache dieser lustigen Muggelshows ließ Ron grinsen, letzte Ferien hatte er Hermine bei ihr zuhause abgeholt um sie abzuholen und mit ihr gemeinsam in den Fuchsbau zurückzufahren, da seine Freundin die nächsten Wochen bei ihm verbrachte und besagtes Mädchen war überrascht von seiner Pünktlichkeit und deswegen noch nicht ganz fertig, verschwand noch schnell im Bad während Ron die Zeit nützte um eines dieser Weitsehdinger auszuprobieren, das alle Muggel so liebten und von dem auch eines im Wohnzimmer der Grangers stand. Nach einigen Versuchen die schwarze Scheibe mit einem Spruch dazuzubringen ihm Bilder zu zeigen, wie sie es normalerweise machen sollte laut Arthur Weasley entdeckte er ein längliches Teil, das wohl so eine Art Zauberstab darstellte und schaffte es damit bunte Bilder über das Weitsehdings flimmern zu lassen, sah sich diese voller Neugierde an. Als Hermine nach wenigen Minuten zu ihm stieß fand sie ihren rothaarigen Freund interessiert auf der blaubezogenen Couch sitzen, eifrig verfolgend ob sich diese Tatjana für Kandidat 1, 2 oder 3 entscheiden würde, dabei etwas vorgebeugt und deutlich flüsternd. „Nimm den zweiten! Kandidat eins bohrt doch dauernd in der Nase und drei ist ein Macho.."

Rons Grinsen wurde breiter bei dieser Erinnerung, verschwand aber sofort wieder als ein bestimmter Professor mit hinter ihm herwehenden schwarzen Roben auf ihn zurauschte, dabei alle Schüler missmutig ansah und mit einer herrischen Handbewegung dafür sorgte das sie alle auf die Seite traten um ihn zur Tür durchzulassen, durch die sie ihm alle sofort folgten nachdem Snape hindurchgetreten war. Sofort stellten sie sich zu Paaren zusammen um den Professor daran zu hindern sie zusammenzuteilen, Ron hielt dabei nach Harry Ausschau der dieses Jahr sein Partner war, fand ihn allerdings nicht und sah verwirrt zur Tür, erwartend das sein Freund gleich hindurchstürmte und mit einem schiefen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, seine Büchertasche an sich drückend versuchte sich an Snape vorbeizustellen, zehn Punkte von Gryffindor abgezogen bekam und sich zu ihm gesellte, nach dem der Professor ihnen den Rücken zuwandte mit ihm sauer über diesen zu flüstern.  
„Mr. Weasley! Starren sie keine Löcher in meine Eichentür, setzen sie sich dort hinüber zu Miss Bulstrode und folgen dem Unterricht." erklang die schnarrende Stimme des Lehrers der wohl den Rekord hielt im besitzen vom fettigsten Haar in ganz Hogwarts, bevor er fortfuhr zu erklären welchen Trank sie heute zubereiten würden. Der Angesprochene erschrak, das wollte er dann wirklich nicht! Einen Zaubertrank mit Bulstrode gemeinsam brauen zu müssen war ungefähr so als würde man es mit Neville tun, wenn dieser das andere Geschlecht besäße, in Slytherin wäre, um gut ein paar Kilo schwerer, unfreundlicher, lauter und stärker und dazu fast noch begabter darin Kessel in die Luft fliegen zu lassen. Mit einem gequälten, mehr einer Grimasse ähnelnden Lächeln setzte Ron sich gezwungenermaßen neben die Slytherin, schob dabei seinen Sessel so weit es ging von ihr weg und wandte stur den Kopf zur Tafel um ganz gegen seine Gewohnheiten Snape aufmerksam zuzuhören wie dieser erklärte welchen Trank zuzubereiten heute ihre Aufgabe war und wie ihnen das eventuell gelingen könnte.

Das Rezept hatte er bereits von des Professors großen, geschwungenen Schrift in seine eigene, eher krakelige übertragen, lauschte nur noch mit einem Ohr dem Vortrag – gerade erklärte er etwas über die Risiken wenn einer der Schüler den Fehler machen sollte die geriebenen Schwarzknollen vor dem Büschel Eichenblätter hinzuzugeben – und betrachtete das Stück Pergament kaum, kritzelte abwesend kleine Herzchen darauf und blickte dabei zu einem bestimmten anderen Slytherin hinüber, neben dem Ron viel lieber gesetzt worden wäre. Bulstrode schien der Erklärung auch nicht zu folgen, linste jetzt zu dem Gryffindor hinüber um nach seiner Mitschrift zu greifen, da sie generell nicht mitschrieb und sich die Notizen der unglücklichen die neben ihr saßen auslieh, worauf dieser sie erschrocken zurückzog und hinter seinen Rücken vergab, was ihm einen drohenden Blick von dem korpulenten Mädchen einbrachte.  
„Ähäh.. ich kümmere mich schon darum Bulstrode. Hilf mir einfach bei den Zutaten." erklärte Ron sofort, wartete auf das zustimmende Nicken seiner hoffentlich einmaligen Partnerin, bevor er mit ihr gemeinsam begann die getrockneten Blätter, Käfer und andere benötigte Dinge auf die richtige Größe zu zerkleinern.  
Bei dem Gedanken, sie hätte das bekritzelte Pergament sehen können wurde ihm ganz anders, eine verlegene Röte legte sich über Rons Wangen und er dankte innerlich dem Schicksal dafür das ihm die Peinlichkeit seine Verliebtheit gegenüber von Millicent erklären zu müssen erspart blieb und er dadurch sogar die Möglichkeit erhalten hatte sie von ihrem Zaubertrank so weit wie möglich auszuschließen und sie so hoffentlich nichts damit tun wurde und einfach die Gelegenheit ausnützte einen Gryffindor alles für sie machen zu lassen.

Leider stellte sich heraus das Millicent für ein Mädchen aus Slytherin einen eher ungewöhnlichen Arbeitsdrang verspürte und doch etwas zu dem Trank mitwirken wollte – in diesem Fall die geriebenen Knarfwurzeln in das kochende Wasser streuen – und dabei nicht ganz die gewünschte Wirkung der Grünfärbung erzielte sondern die ganze nähere Umgebung schwarz färbte, eine Folge der Explosion welche die Überdosis der Wurzeln in dem Zaubertrank auslöste.  
„WEASLEY!!!" Snapes Stimme donnerte laut durch den Klassenraum, hallte an den dunklen Wänden des Kerkers wieder und wurde dadurch in der Lautstärke nur noch verstärkt. „Kannst du denn **nichts** richtig machen?" Der Professor fixierte ihn aus schwarzen, vor Wut glänzenden Augen und stürmte auf ihn zu, wischte mit einer ärgerlichen Handbewegung sämtliche Zettel und Pergamentrollen von dem Tisch, fast befürchtete Ron er würde ihn schlagen und duckte sich ängstlich in Erwartung die kräftige Hand zu spüren, sah erstaunt zu Snape als er ihm nichts tat und senkte wieder betrübt den Kopf als er hörte wie dieser weitersprach. „Raus aus der Klasse! Du bekommst überhaupt nichts zusammen und störst auch noch den Unterricht! Ich muss dich warnen Weasley...„  
An dieser Stelle setzte er kurz ab, kostete den Moment sichtlich aus. „Wenn du so weitermachst wirst du wohl noch ein weiteres Jahr meinen Unterricht stören können, denn dann kannst du dieses Jahr wiederholen." Ein kaltes Lächeln umspielte jetzt seine Lippen und mit einem unmissverständlichen Bewegung mit dem ausgestreckten Arm forderte er Ron auf unverzüglich zu gehen, wartete bis dieser die schwere Holztür hinter sich schloss bevor Snape fortfuhr durch die Schülerreihen zu schlendern, die Tränke zu begutachten die über kleinen Feuern köchelten und vereinzeltes Lob an Slytherins und verächtliches Schnauben an die meisten anderen zu verteilen.

„Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt..." murmelte der Rothaarige leise in die Stille des leeren Kerkerganges, blickte an die dunkle Wand und doch irgendwie durch sie hindurch, die Farbe der groben Steine ziemlich genau seinen momentanen Gemütszustand wiedergebend. Er seufzte leise, schulterte seine Tasche und setzte sich in Bewegung, ging ohne besonderes Ziel den Gang entlang und störte sich auch nicht daran das um ihn die erhellenden Fackeln weniger wurden, der Korridor dadurch immer dunkler und die zuerst vereinzelten Spinnweben zunahmen, zu sehr war er in seine Gedanken versunken.  
Erst als eine der Bewohnerrinnen, eine besonders gut gewachsene, tiefschwarze Spinne sich vor ihm an einem Faden herunter ließ und ihm ins Gesicht blickte schreckte Ron auf, schrie ängstlich und drehte sich um, lief den eben zurückgelegten Weg viel schneller als er ihn vorher gegangen war zurück und auch an dem Klassenraum vorbei, stoppte erst als er erschöpft vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame ankam und nach Luft schnappte.  
„Was ist denn mit dir los? Du siehst ja fertig aus.." kommentierte dieser, bevor sie auf die Seite klappte da Ron ihr das Passwort genannt hatte und sich nach schneller Durchquerung auf eines der roten Sofas fallen ließ, beschloss für einige Minuten auszuruhen.

„Ich werde nur kurz dösen, vor der nächsten Stunde stehe ich wieder auf.."


	3. Nap and Clash

**Teil: **3/? (voraussichtlich werden es 6, mal sehen!)

**Autor: **Akuma no Amy / RainbowAmy (auf www.animexx.de)

**Warnung: **slash, lemon, lime, darkfic

**Disclaimer: **Noch immer nichts meins, irgendwie will J.K.R. ihre Rechte nicht abtreten.. fies so was xlolx

**Kommentar: **Ich weiß, das dritte Kapitel hat ewig lang auf sich warten lassen.. xseufzx das Problem war nur, ich hatte beschlossen es am PC zu schreiben (wie ja auch das Ende von Kapitel 2) und da bin ich momentan total unfähig. Dafür schreib ich mit Hand umso besser, das heißt Kapitel 4 wird ins Heft geschrieben und danach abgetippt. Auf die Art kommt es hoffentlich schneller... xblushx Ich hoffe ihr seit nicht zu böse und lest trotzdem weiter! xhoffnungsvoll in die Runde blickx

Und jetzt zu euren Kommentaren:

- ayrana: Freu mich natürlich das du sie magst xhüpfx xKeks mampfx Hier gibt's auch bissi Dean/Seamus, hoffe es gefällt ;) Also ehrlich gesagt, ich hab mir zu dem Jungen keinerlei Gedanken gemacht. Is einfach irgendwer,.. aber falls er mal jemand werden sollte erfährst du es sicher xsmilex

Ron tut dir leid? xunauffällig auf Warnungen deutx

- Tigerlilly2063: Ja, ein par Schubser könnten Ron wohl helfen xgx Der Junge den Harry trifft; siehe Antwort bei ayrana ;)

Er wird Draco noch öfters begegnen.. versprochen xsmilex Hm, das Draco relativ schnell aufgab stimmt, aber Ron is ja auch geflüchtet, das hat sicher was damit zu tun :) Ich finds immer genial mir vorzustellen wie Zauberer auf Muggelsachen reagieren, deswegen musste ich irgendsowas einfach einbauen xgx das kam aber eigentlich ganz spontan, war nicht mal geplant Hermine war da, aber Ron hat sie übersehen xzwinkax sonst wäre er ja zu ihr geflüchtet und hätte nicht Milli abbekommen! Du hast recht.. xggx

- blub: Schnell war's nicht, aber es geht weiter! :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gelächter, einige Wortfetzen, jemand schrie erschrocken auf und begann jemanden im Spaß zu beschimpfen, ein Kissen wirbelte durch die Luft und überschlug sich einmal über sich selbst, setzte schließlich zur Landung an und traf den bis eben noch friedlich, auf dem breiten, einladenden Sofa Schlafenden, das genau vor dem Kamin stets dazu verlockte es sich auf ihm bequem zu machen und etwas auszuruhen, den Stress des Alltags wieder etwas abzubauen bei dem beruhigenden Anblick der rötlichen, tanzenden Flammen oder einfach bei einem kleinen Schläfchen.

„Was.." murmelte jetzt der Rothaarige schläfrig, öffnete etwas langsam ein Auge und erkannte ein hellblondes Mädchen das eben das geworfene Kissen zurückholte und ihm freundlich zugrinste und sich entschuldigte, auf einen Zuruf ihrer Freundin kicherte und umwandte, mit schnellen Schritten wieder aus dem Blickfeld Rons verschwand.

Dieser gähnte einmal, setzte sich langsam auf, der Schlaf steckte ihn noch in allen Gliedern und er streckte sich einmal nach rechts, einmal nach links, wollte so seinen Körper wieder aufwecken. Er war etwas verwirrt über die plötzliche Betriebsamkeit und Fröhlichkeit die im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum herrschte, sah sich fragend um.

Normalerweise war um diese Zeit doch noch nichts los hier, immerhin hatten die meisten Klassen Unterricht und auch er musste sich beeilen um nicht zu spät in Verwandlung zu kommen, in dem er heute eine Doppelstunde nach Zaubertränke hatte, aus denen Snape ihn schließlich eben geschmissen hatte. Er bückte sich, noch immer etwas schlaftrunken, nach seiner Tasche, entdeckte sie auch gleich neben der Lehne des Sofas und hob sie auf um nach seinem Aufstehen in zwei vor Wut funkelnde, haselnussbraune Augen zu blicken, die zu dem Gesicht eines im Moment anscheinend sehr verärgerten Mädchens gehörten, was ihm ihr Gesichtsausdruck und die gereizt hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ebenso verrieten wie die nur mühevoll ruhig bleibenden, verschränkten Arme vor der Brust. Erschrocken ließ er die Tasche gleich wieder fallen, warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu als sie mit einem lauten Kracher zu Boden ging. Hoffentlich war da nichts zerbrechliches darin gewesen, dachte er sich noch, bevor sein Kopf wieder hochschnellte, Ron sich daran erinnerte wer eben äußerst wütend vor ihm erschienen war.

„RON WEASLEY!" donnerte das Mädchen jetzt los, warf ihren Kopf hoch um ihn besser anfunkeln zu können da sie um ein minimales Stück kleiner war als ihr bester Freund und fuhr in einer Lautstärke fort die, die versammelte Schülerschar dazu brachte sich umzudrehen, neugierig darauf wer hier wen anbrüllte. „Wo warst du heute in Verwandlung, Kräuterkunde und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe?! Du bist in **keiner **dieser Stunden erschienen! Was denkst du dir eigentlich, du bist schließlich mit mir Vertrauensschüler! Du solltest ein Vorbild für andere Schüler sein! Seih froh das du eine Freundin wie mich hast ich habe den Professoren erzählt dir sei schlecht geworden... aber jetzt will ich auch hören was zum Teufel mit dir los war!" Sie blitzte ihn herausfordernd aus den braunen Augen entgegen, mit einem Blick der förmlich zu sagen schien ‚Sprich oder das Ende der Welt wird über dich hereinbrechen'.

„Her..Hermine? Aber.. was.." stammelte ihr Freund verdutzt und etwas überrumpelt, zerrte nervös an seinem Umhang, ein untrügliches Zeichen dafür das er sich in einer für ihn verzwickten Situation befand.

Was sagte sie da..? Er sollte ganze fünf Schulstunden geschwänzt haben? Aber das war doch absolut unmöglich, er hatte doch nur in kurzes Schläfchen gehalten, das konnte doch einfach nicht mehr als ein schlechter Scherz sein. War das etwa so etwas wie ‚Versteckte Kamera', etwas das sich bei Muggeln größter Beliebtheit erfreute und von dem ihm eben jene, momentan gereizte, Freundin einmal erzählt hatte.

„Das kann doch gar nicht sein, Snape hat mich aus der Klasse geschmissen und ich hatte mehr als eine halbe Stunde Zeit noch und mir deswegen gedacht ich kann noch kurz in den Gemeinschaftsraum, bin dann hierher gekommen und hab mich etwas auf die Couch gelegt."

Hermine zog skeptisch eine geschwungene, braune Augenbraue hoch, schien abzuwägen, ob sie ihren Freund bemitleiden oder lieber schallend zu lachen anfangen sollte, über die ihm verborgen bleibende Komik der Situation, schüttelte schließlich mitfühlend den Kopf und blickte Ron, schon etwas sanfter an. „Nein Ron. Es ist kurz nach fünf Uhr abends, du hast den gesamten Unterricht verschlafen.. Hier, sie selbst." erklärte sie ihm, holte aus ihrer Westentasche eine kleine Uhr an einer Kette die sie einmal auf einem Flohmarkt entstanden hatte, weil sie von der Form her dem Zeitumwandler sehr ähnelte, was ihr sofort gut gefiel, und reichte sie ihrem Freund, der zuerst ungläubig und dann erschrocken auf das Ziffernblatt sah, seine Gesichtsfarbe immer weißer wurde.

„Oh nein... nein.. das darf doch einfach alles nicht sein!" waren die einzig passenden Worte die ihm darauf einfielen, er ließ die Schultern betrübt hängen, worauf ihm seine Freundin aufmunternd darauf klopfte. „Kopf hoch.. immerhin denken sie dir war schlecht. Aber lass so etwas besser nicht noch einmal passieren, ein zweites Mal kann auch ich dir nicht helfen! Und du wirst dich darum kümmern den Stoff nachzuholen Ron, das machst du alleine und ich werde dich nicht meine Notizen abschreiben lassen." tröstete sie ihm und wurde zum Ende strenger, warf ihm einen eindringlichen Blick zu. Das sollte wahrscheinlich die Strafe dafür sein das er so leichtsinnig war einzuschlafen..

„Am besten findest du gleich jemanden der dir seine leiht, ich muss die Verzögerung aufholen und noch etwas lernen." sagte Hermine noch, steuerte bei diesen Worten bereits auf einen der Tische im Gemeinschaftsraum zu. die den Schülern zum lernen und zur Erledigung ihrer Hausaufgaben zur Verfügung standen, den sie bereits für sich belegt hatte, mit einem ganzen Stapel von Büchern, die sie lesen wollte oder für ihre Aufgaben verwenden würde. Sie setzte sich hin, schlug einen der dicken Wälzer auf und griff nach ihrer Feder, begann sofort konzentriert etwas auf eine bereits lang den Tisch hinunterhängende Pergamentrolle zu schreiben, auf eine fast ebenso lange daneben immer wieder ein paar Anmerkungen kritzelnd.

Ihr Freund blieb alleine zurück, mit einem bis vor kurzem noch unbekannten, aber praktischerweise schon fast gelösten Problem, nämlich dem, dass er heute ohne erklärbaren Grund den Unterricht geschwänzt hatte und einem zweiten, weitaus komplizierten. Wer außer Hermine würde herhalten können um ihm seine Notizen leihen und wer außer ihr machte sich überhaupt ausführliche?!

Überlegend blickte Ron sich in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum um, erkundete wer sich gerade hier aufhielt und wie gut die Chancen standen, dass dieser ihm weiterhelfen konnte.

Dort drüben auf dem Sofa saßen Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil, hatten verschwörerisch ihre Köpfe zusammengesteckt und tuschelten aufgeregt über etwas, vermutlich den neuesten Tratsch der Schule, wie etwa die Geschichte das eine gewisse Marietta Aberdorn mittwochabends über die Wurzel einer Weide gestolpert war, die am Rande des Hogwartssees wuchs und daraufhin irgendein Junge - den genauen Namen hatte Ron sich nicht gemerkt aber er glaubte das es etwas mit H gewesen war und das er ziemlich beliebt zu sein schien - sie dort hatte liegen sehen und ihr darauf aufhalf, was die beiden Kupplerköniginnen als Zeichen dafür sahen, dass die beiden wohl bald das neueste Paar der Schule sein würden. Das konnte Ron nur recht sein, immerhin war er selbst noch vor einigen Wochen das Angriffsziel der beiden gewesen, die versucht hatten herauszufinden welchem Mädchen er wohl sein Herz schenken würde, was er allerdings gar nicht vorhatte.. Was es aber für die beiden nicht unmöglich, sondern nur noch interessanter gemacht hatte und Lavender und Parvati sogar vermuten ließ, er bevorzuge eher geheimnisvolle Mädchen, da seine Liebe ebenfalls so ein Geheimnis war. In ihrer Nähe war Ginny, die schon einmal ausfiel weil sie schließlich einige Klassen unter ihm war und daneben Neville, der ihm sicher auch keine große Hilfe sein würde, immerhin hatte er gerade damit zu kämpfen eine Tasse, die er in eine Ratte verwandelt hätte sollen, davon abzuhalten ihm mit ihrem Henkel eins überzuziehen, der seltsamerweise an den Pfoten der nur halbverwandelten Tassenratte angewachsen schien. Der brünette Junge schrie ängstlich auf und wich einem Sprung der Ratte aus, die auf seine Schulter gezielt hatte und sich etwas verschätzte, jetzt ziemlich belämmert von dem holzbelegten Boden aufsah, um sich nach kurzer Ruhepause wieder auf Neville zu stürzen, der entsetzt nochmals aufschrie und vor ihr flüchtete.

„Wetten das diese Tasse.. Ratte.. gewinnt?" meinte ein vorlauter Zweitklässler zu seinem Freund, machte die Wette mit einem Schlag auf die Hand des anderen gültig, der mit seinem zweifelnden Gesichtsausdruck wohl eher dafür war das Neville das Rennen gewinnen würde. „10 Knuts für die Ratte!"

Ron grinste leicht als er die Jungs sah, erinnerte sich nur zu gut wie er in diesem Alter gewesen war und welche Scherze er mit Harry getrieben hatte, obwohl sie beide doch die Suche nach der Kammer des Schreckens ziemlich beschäftigte, zu der Zeit...

Manchmal war es wirklich einfach unglaublich was sie beide bereits erlebt hatte, was sie immer wieder geschafft hatten und zwar gemeinsam. Gemeinsam... Gelobt wurde dafür aber immer nur Harry, der Großartige, der Einzigartige, der Junge der lebt. Er selbst stand auf ewig nur in seinem Schatten, einem Schatten wie er dunkler und verdeckender nicht sein konnte und zusätzlich musste er schon mit dem Druck kämpfen die Ziele zu erreichen die ihm seine Brüder vormachten, die alle ihre speziellen Fähigkeiten besaßen, irgendetwas in dem sie Meister waren und Ron war nie in etwas überragend gut gewesen, außer vielleicht im Angst haben vor Spinnen. Darin war er wirklich unschlagbar, noch niemals hatte er jemanden getroffen der wie er in der Lage war so laut zu schreien und so meisterhaft in Panik zu verfallen wie er, bei dem Anblick einer Spinne. Doch sonst ständig war jemand anders besser als er, wurden seine Leistungen nicht entsprechend gewürdigt, war da Harry der Held der Zaubererwelt, Hermine die immer alles wusste, Percy der sogar Schulsprecher wurde, Fred und George die alle liebten für ihre Streiche, Bill der für Gringotts arbeite und damit einen wirklich vertrauensvollen Posten innehatte und schlussendlich Charlie, der jeden Tag aufs Neue sein Leben riskierte, wenn er seine Arbeit im Drachenreservat antrat, da die dort lebenden Feuerspeier auch nach Jahren, in denen sie sich an die Zauberer gewöhnen konnten, noch sehr, sehr aggressiv werden konnten, einmal wild geworden nicht mehr viel von dem übrig ließen der sich in ihre Nähe wagte.

Und er? Ron war ein Junge mit durchschnittlichen Noten, die in einigen Fächern manchmal sogar darunter sanken, durchschnittlichem Mut, der nur im Zaubererschach ungeschlagen war und sogar Professor Mc Gonagall verzaubertes damals, in seinem ersten Schuljahr, besiegen konnte und dafür endlich einmal Lob erhielt, was wieder rum von er Leistung seines besten Freundes übertunkt wurde den Stein der Weisen vor Du-weißt-schon-Wem zu verbergen, damit dieser ihn nicht in seine Finger bekommen konnte.

Aber er wusste wenigstens wie er verhinderte, dass seine Noten noch schlechter wurden.. also wurde er auch nicht Neville um Hilfe bitten, der sich noch immer von seinem missglückten Zauber quer durch den Raum jagen ließ, sondern lieber in den Schlafsaal hochgehen und versuchen auf eigene Faust etwas aus den Lehrbüchern herauszulesen. Oder vielleicht war Harry da, den hatte er heute außer zum Frühstück noch gar nicht zu Gesicht bekommen.. Gut, kein Wunder er hatte den halben Tag verschlafen, aber warum war sein Freund ihm nicht suchen gekommen und hatte ihn auf dem Sofa gefunden und geweckt? Er hätte das sicher getan, wäre der Braunhaarige einfach ohne Erklärung eines Tages plötzlich aus dem Unterricht verschwunden. Dafür schuldete er Ron definitiv etwas.. Wie etwa ihm seine Notizen für die heutigen Schulstunden auszuleihen.

Entschlossen ihn zu finden um ihn zur Rede zu stellen sah er sich um, entdeckte seinen besten Freund aber auch nach mehrmaligen Überblicken des Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraumes nicht, wandte sich deswegen zu den Treppen die zu den Jungenschlafsälen hinaufführten, vielleicht hatte er dort mehr Glück. Langsam schritt Ron die Stufen hinauf, erinnerte sich unwillkürlich an den Abend des Festes, als er klammheimlich hier hinaufgeschlichen war, um von niemanden gesehen zu werden.. Es war wirklich niemanden aufgefallen, niemand hatte ihn vermisst, ohne ihn hatten sie weitergefeiert wie vorher oder vielleicht noch ausgelassener – er konnte es nicht sagen da er schließlich nicht mehr dabei war. Nicht einmal seine Freunde schienen ihn vermisst zu haben..

Ron seufzte leise, es brachte wirklich nichts sich jetzt darüber Gedanken zu machen, im nachhinein konnte er es nicht ändern und eigentlich wollte er ja gar nicht dabei sein, also hatte er kein Recht sich darüber aufzuregen. Er musste sowieso jemanden finden der im seine heutigen Notizen für den Unterricht lieh und aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass Harry sich genauere machte, als man es manchmal denken konnte, wo er sich doch meistens Hermines lieh. So stieg er entschlossen die Treppen weiter hinauf, öffnete die dunkelbraune Tür zum Jungenschlafsaal und verhaarte leicht verwirrt. Was waren das für Geräusche..?!

„Haah... Ohja... genau daaaaa!" Kurz war nichts zu hören, außer leiser Geräusche die Ron nicht definieren konnte und dann hörte er leise, mit rauer Stimme gehaucht. „Sag mir was du willst Dean..." Ein leises Stöhnen war die Antwort darauf und er, der dass ganze unbeabsichtigt verfolgte, wurde tiefrot als ihm nach kurzen Erstaunen aufging was er da wohl gerade mithörte und wollte schnell wieder gehen, er mochte zwar die beiden aber das musste – und vor allem wollte - er doch nicht mitbekommen.. Ron wandte sich deswegen rasch um, sein Fuß verfing sich dabei in den Fransen des weichen Teppichs, der auf den Stufen ausgelegt war und er stolperte, all seine Bücher dabei zu Boden fallend und er erschrocken aufschreiend.

„Ah! Verflucht, was soll das?!"

Neben ihm polterte das Buch für Zaubertränke die eben hinaufgestiegenen Treppen wieder hinunter, blieb an deren Ende mit durcheinandergefallen Seiten und Buchdeckel nach oben liegen, seine Tasche war auch auf den Boden gefallen und lag neben dem ärgerlichen Rotschopf, der leise vor sich hinfluchte, während er sich aufrappelte. Im Schlafsaal verstummten die Geräusche, zwei Jungen sahen sich verwirrt an und halfen sich gegenseitig schnell ihre Kleider halbwegs zu richten, sprangen aus dem Bett und stürmten zur Tür um dort ihren Kameraden zu finden, der immer noch schimpfend einige herausgefallene Sachen aus seiner Tasche aufsammelte, gerade nach seiner Feder griff und sie hinein stopfte.

„Ron..? So schlimm war unsere Vorstellung das es dich gleich umwirft?" meinte Seamus amüsiert, lehnte sich grinsend mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Tür, verfolgte wie Ron weiter errötete. „Waaas.." antwortete dieser gedehnt, hob in einer fahrigen Bewegung seine Tasche und hätte sie im Aufstehen fast wieder fallen gelassen.

„Nein, nein!! Also.. uhm.. ich wollte euch gar nicht stören.." stammelte er durcheinander, was nur eine Vergrößerung von Seamus Grinsen zur Folge hatte und auch langsam auf dessen Freund Dean ansteckend wirkte. „Ich wollte.. äh.. genau! Die Notizen für den heutigen Unterricht von Harry.. der ist wohl nicht da..? Ich meine ihr wart doch alleine..?"  
"Harry... hm, was meinst du Dean war der bei uns? Vielleicht unterm Bett versteckt?" Sein Freund blinzelte verwirrt, bis ihm ein verschwörerisches Grinsen zugeworfen wurde und er verstehend mitspielte. „Hm.. weiß nicht.. meinst du er hätte Interesse an einem Dreier..?

Rons Gesicht entgleiste langsam, die Röte nahm nur noch mehr zu und er umklammerte fest den Träger seiner Tasche. „Ah.. lasst euch nicht weiter stören.. ich gehe.. gehe dann mal wieder.." stotterte er, flüchtete endgültig als Seamus ihn verführerisch zuzwinkerte und einen Kussmund entgegen warf, nach seiner Flucht grinsend Dean wieder in den Schlafsaal zurückfolgte.

Verlegen lief Ron die Treppe hinunter, weitaus schneller als er sie hinaufgestiegen war, wollte nur schnell von dem peinlichen Zwischenfall entfliehen. Mit einem kurzen Blick stellte er fest das sich in kurzer Zeit der Gemeinschaftsraum geleert hatte, selbst Hermine war verschwunden und nur noch ein kleiner Stapel Bücher wies darauf hin, dass sie vor kurzen hier war, den größeren Rest dürfte sie mitgenommen haben. Auch Neville war offensichtlich von seiner mutierten Tasse aus dem Raum gejagt worden, oder vielleicht war es ihm auch gelungen ihr zu entkommen, das wusste er schließlich nicht. Die beiden Zweitklässler, die darum wetteten, waren auch nicht mehr da, sonst hätte er sie nach dem Ausgang der Jagd fragen können.

Ron zuckte kurz mit den Achseln, so sehr interessierte es ihn dann auch nicht, seine Gedanken kreisten ausnahmsweise nicht um einen blonden Slytherin, nein, eher darum woher er jetzt die Zaubertranknotizen bekam. Ein ungewöhnlicher Gedankengang für ihn, vor allem da er keine Ahnung hatte wo er Harry noch suchen sollte, wenn er sich nirgends in Gryffindor aufhielt. Er seufzte einmal, setzte sich an einen der Tische und legte seine Tasche schwungvoll ab, hörte dabei ein merkwürdiges Klirren.

„Was war denn das..?" murmelte er verwirrt, sollte auch sofort eine Antwort darauf erhalten.

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag stand ein wütendes Mädchen vor ihm, nur dass es sich dieses Mal um ein Rothaariges handelte, im Gegensatz zu Hermine, die schließlich braune Haare besaß. Es war seine kleine Schwester Ginny, die ihn böse ansah, dabei allerdings auch den Tränen nahe war.

„Ist dir klar das du gerade meine Wetter-Kristallkugel zerschlagen hast, du Trampel! Das war ein Geschenk von Freunden!!" rief sie, sah ihn dabei anklagend an.

„Das war doch keine Absicht Ginny.." versuchte Ron sich zu entschuldigen, grinste sie beruhigend an. „Ich kann dir doch einfach eine Neue besorgen und alles ist wieder gut?" schlug er noch vor.

Sie schnaubte als Antwort nur wütend, funkelte ihn ärgerlich an. „Neu kaufen?! Die hat ein Vermögen gekostet! Das kannst du dir nie leisten! Du bist so ein Idiot Ron... kannst nicht mal aufpassen was du tust!" warf sie ihm an den Kopf, stoppte bloß kurz um Luft zu holen und sofort weiterzumachen. „Ich hab mich wirklich sehr über die Kugel gefreut! Sie zeigt das Wetter an.. verändert ihre Farbe mit den Temperaturen. Aber NEIN, ist doch völlig logisch, dass ich nie etwas für mich haben kann.. sofort kommt mein trotteliger Bruder und zerschlägt sie!" „Das war doch keine Absicht.." murmelte er betrübt, hoffte dass sie sich wieder beruhigen würde, was sie allerdings nicht tat. „Es war nie deine Absicht!! Du zerstörst bloß mein Leben, danke großer Bruder! Ich wünschte, du wärest nicht hier!" schrie Ginny ihm noch entgegen, wirbelte auf den Absatz herum und stürmte auf das Portrait der fetten Dame zu, welches auch sofort zur Seite klappte und sie durchließ.

Ron blieb alleine zurück, seiner kleineren Schwester entsetzt nachsehend und dann einmal seufzend. Er stand auf, ließ sich langsam auf die Knie sinken und krabbelte unter den Tisch, entdeckte die feinen Scherben der Kugel und seufzte abermals. Da war wohl nichts mehr zu retten, jedenfalls nicht mit ein bisschen Zauberkleber oder Band..

„Ron? Was machst du da unter dem Tisch?" erklang die fragende Stimme Harrys, der kurz nachdem Ginny davongelaufen war, durch das Portrait trat, seinen Freund noch immer auf dem Boden kniend vorfand. Der rote Schopf hob sich jetzt, sah zu dem eben eingetretenen Braunhaarigen auf. „Du kommst mir wie gerufen!! Ich brauche deine Zaubertranknotizen. falls du sie bei dir hast. In den Schlafsaal solltest du jetzt eher nicht.." meinte Ron, stand langsam auf und blickte den Anderen fragend an. „Ja, die müsste ich eigentlich hier irgendwo haben.." Harry begann zu kramen, hatte sie nach kurzem auch schon in der Hand und reichte sie seinem Freund. „Hier, viel Spaß damit." meinte er grinsend, warf sich dann auf ein leeres Sofa, da er Rons Warnung nicht in den Schlafsaal zu gehen noch im Ohr hatte. Der Andere würde schon seine Gründe haben ihn davon abzuhalten, also blieb er lieber hier, während Ron sich daran machte die Notizen abzuschreiben und dabei entsetzt feststellte das sie auch noch eine Aufgabe bekommen hatten. „Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ich geb mich übrigens geschlagen, was die Formatierung angeht, fanfiction net gewinnt sowieso.. xdropx also bitte schlagt das und nicht mich! xflehx


End file.
